¿Terminamos? (Two-Shot)
by Militha93
Summary: ¡Esto no está pasando! Debo estar soñando -Pensaba con desesperación.- Es una Pesadilla. –Rectificó mentalmente. "Recuerdo las simples cosas, las recuerdo y todavía lloro... Pero la única cosa que deseo olvidar, la única cosa que quiero olvidar... Es el adiós…" Song-Fic Auslly.
1. Capitulo 1

_*Austin & Ally no me pertenecen (si fuesen míos probablemente yo sería la novia Austin, y Ally habría sido mi mejor amiga xD) Son propiedad de Disney y de sus creadores..._

* * *

_**~Songfic Auslly~**_

* * *

**¿Terminamos?**

_**I confess,**__( Confieso que,)_  
_**I kinda like it that you're innocent**__ (Me gusta un poco lo inocente que eres)_  
_**Keeping up your guard**__ (Mantén la guardia)_

_**I'll break it down**__ (Voy a tirar todo abajo)_  
_**So you can't hide it**__ (Así que no te puedes ocultar)_  
_**No matter what you do**__ (No importa lo que hagas)_  
_**I'm gonna steal your heart**__ (Voy a Robar tu corazón)_

_Steal Your Heart –Austin Moon (Ross Lynch)_

**C**antaba Ally a todo pulmón mientras se arreglaba para ir a trabajar a Sonic Boom, silenciosas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de la canción. Estaba lista para salir, cuando se dio cuenta que aún después de una semana el teléfono junto a su mesita de noche estaba desconectado, suspiró y decidió recogerlo y conectarlo nuevamente. Era inútil ser tan infantil, pensó.

Lunes por la mañana y Sonic Boom estaba completamente vacío, la castaña tras el mostrador estaba totalmente abstraída del mundo a su alrededor, hojeaba su cuaderno buscando nuevas ideas. De pronto entre las hojas apareció un atractivo rubio que sonreía feliz mientras la abrazaba. Ally se quedó mirando aquella fotografía pensativa, dejándose envolver por los recuerdos. (Cómo casi todos los días de la última semana.)

**_Puedo decir honestamente_**  
**_Que estuviste en mi mente_**  
**_Desde que hoy me desperté_**  
**_Miro tu fotografía_**  
**_Todo el tiempo_**  
**_Esos recuerdos vuelven a vivir_**  
**_Y no me importa._**

Lester Dawson, encontró a su hija demasiado distraída, así que decidió hacerse cargo de la tienda y darle un descanso. Ella rápidamente subió a la sala de ensayos. No había estado ahí hace exactamente una semana, había evitado entrar a ese lugar. Miró todo a su alrededor… Lo extrañaba tanto…

_**Me desperté esta mañana y puse tu canción**_  
_**Y a través de mis lágrimas cantaba**_  
_**Recogí el teléfono y lo colgué**_  
_**Porque sé que estoy perdiendo mí tiempo**_  
_**Y no me importa…**_

Había vivido muchas cosas con él en ese lugar, la sala de ensayos era especial, se sentó en el piano, y dejo que su mente divagara por todos los recuerdos, desde la primera canción que compusieron hasta la última vez que estuvieron juntos en ese lugar…

**_Recuerdo cuando nos besamos_**  
**_Lo sigo sintiendo en mis labios_**  
**_El tiempo que bailaste conmigo_**  
**_Cuando no sonaba la música_**  
**_Recuerdo las simples cosas_**  
**_Las recuerdo y todavía lloro_**  
**_Pero la única cosa que deseo olvidar_**  
**_La única cosa que quiero olvidar_**  
**_Es el adiós…_**

_(Goodbye - Miley Cyrus)_

* * *

No había palabras para describir como se sentía en ese momento, sus ojos humedecidos con traidoras lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad. Abrazó su cuaderno con fuerza contra su pecho, en busca de algo de fortaleza. No era momento para romper a llorar como una niña, era el momento de hacer lo correcto.

_¿Por qué esto era lo correcto, verdad?_

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó él muy serio. Examinando a la castaña que lo miraba dolida.

–Adiós Austin Moon. –Susurró Ally antes de salir de la sala de ensayos.

_¿Qué había pasado? _

_¿Cómo rayos había pasado esto? _

Para Austin todo estaba bien, se sentía feliz, enamorado su novia, su carrera musical estaba sobre el cielo del estrellato y entonces, de un momento a otro, todo se había ido al demonio.

Estaban ensayando la nueva canción, pronto se inició una acalorada discusión, gritos por aquí, más gritos por allá. Entonces ella dijo muy seria: "No está funcionando. Es mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez."

Silencio. Los gritos cesaron.

_¡Esto no está pasando! Debo estar soñando._ Pensaba Austin.

_Es una Pesadilla._ Rectificó mentalmente.

Ella se marchó dejando solo a un incrédulo rubio, que no estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido. Ahora todo estaba mal, sentía ganas de desaparecer, al parecer acababa de perder a su novia por culpa de su tan exitosa carrera musical. De pronto dolía respirar, se sentía verdaderamente mal.

– ¿Terminamos? –Se preguntó confundido. Deseando con desesperación despertar de aquella pesadilla. Debía ser una pesadilla.

* * *

_**Sí has llegado hasta aquí: Gracias por leer :)**_

* * *

_Holas! _

_Espero que les haya gustado, está es la primera historia que escribo para Austin & Ally, también es mi primer Two-Shot. (Suelo escribir más capítulos por historia) _

_Este Songfic esta principalmente basado en la canción Goodbye de Miley Cyrus. Por que me encanta (quizá es la única canción que me gusta de esta chica. Sin ofender a nadie, pero la ex Hannah Montana no me simpatiza en absoluto). Reconozco que esto es lo más sentimental y/o cursi que he escrito en mi vida, y la verdad no tengo idea de donde salió... No sé si está del todo bien (el lado sentimental no se me da muy bien. Soy una chica ruda ;D) En los próximos días finalizaré esta pequeña historia!_

_Esto lo hago por amor al arte y por aburrimiento (ABURRICIÓN) Y es por culpa de __**leo-jasper-ilove-vampires **__(Sí, tu tiene la culpa, y espero que leas esto) Por que no ha actualizado capitulos en mi historia favorita Amistad Flechada y en su otra historia Sueño Adolescente. La otra chica (creo q es una chica, si no, lo siento xD) que escribe Destino Inevitable es otra desaparecida en acción... La otra historia que me encanta que es La hija de un ángel tampoco actualiza muy seguido y Amistad y Malos Entendidos nada todavía... Ven? _

_Nah, mentira... Probablemente igual habría escrito aunque actualizaran todos los días... Pero no creo que sea la Única que Extraña esas historias! _

_Ahora díganme les parece demasiado cursi? _

**_Un Review?_**

_Saludos_

**_Militha93_**


	2. Capítulo 2

_*Austin & Ally no me pertenecen (si fuesen míos ellos Trish y Dez estarían casados y viviendo con Ally) Son propiedad de Disney y sus creadores._

* * *

**~SongFic Auslly~**

* * *

** L**unes por la mañana Austin Moon se acababa de presentar en _Good Morning America_, luego de una breve entrevista y una desabrida presentación su manager Trish de la Rosa se acercó rápidamente con cara de enfado.

–Es la peor interpretación de _Steal Your Heart_ que has hecho en tu vida. –Gruño Trish. –Y tus fabulosos pasos se quedaron en Miami por que hoy parecías un elefante enfermo intentando bailar.

–Queridísima Trish. –Murmuró Austin con cinismo, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su pequeña amiga. –Creo que ya te había dicho antes que no quería cantar esa canción que escribí pensando en Ally. ¿Conoces a Ally verdad? Ya sabes, es tu mejor amiga… Mi ex novia.

–Claro, claro. Sé muy bien quién es Ally. –Trish se separó de Austin. Y lo miró enojada. –Pero al parecer tú olvidas de todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho ella y todos nosotros para traerte aquí donde estás Austin.

–Pues ahora que lo pienso, el llegar aquí me ha separado de Ally. –Espetó Austin enfadado.

–Eres un tonto. –Se quejó Trish. –Un completo idiota. –Gruño antes de salir enfadada.

Austin se encogió de hombros se dirigió al camerino tomó sus cosas y ya estaba listo para marcharse a Miami, no se pensaba quedar un minuto más en New York.

De camino al hotel, la limusina de Austin Moon se encontraba en completo silencio. Dos ocupantes estaban enfadados y miraban por sus respectivas ventanas ignorándose mutuamente. El tercer ocupante estaba sentado justo en medio de los otros. La tensión estaba en aire y a él le asustaba un poco preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando por fin llegaron al Hotel, Trish de la Rosa desapareció entre la multitud, con el ceño fruncido y dando empujones a su paso.

– ¿Que le hiciste a Trish? –Preguntó Dez preocupado.

–Nada. –Respondió Austin sin ganas. –Yo sólo… Estoy molesto Dez. –Admitió. –Quiero volver a Miami ahora mismo. –Suspiro.

Dez lo miró atentamente, sus expresivos ojos azules lo miraban pensativos.

–Amigo –dijo Dez muy serio. –Trish no tiene la culpa de tu ruptura con Ally…

–Ya lo sé. –Reconoció Austin en voz baja. –Pero estoy enojado, mucho… Estoy muy triste, me siento frustrado. Yo realmente creía que las cosas con Ally esta vez iban a funcionar. Todo me parecía tan perfecto y de pronto todo se perdió.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? –Preguntó Dez. Austin lo miró confundido. –Digo, eres Austin Moon, puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas. –Explicó rápidamente. –Sólo déjalo salir. –Dijo alzando sus manos al aire. –Quizá Ally se sienta igual que tú.

* * *

Lester Dawson negó con la cabeza, en un gesto preocupado, miró desconcertado la presentación de Austin Moon en televisión, en su opinión el chico parecía enfermo, estaba pálido, apenas sonreía y se notaba bastante distraído. Síntomas muy similares a los que su hija Ally había presentado durante la última semana. Apagó la televisión cuando su ángel apareció por las escaleras, luego de estar bastante tiempo en la sala de ensayos con una expresión pensativa en el rostro.

¡Por Dios! No podía estar arrepentida, ella había hecho lo correcto, liberar a Austin era lo mejor que había hecho en el último tiempo. Pero se sentía como si hubiese hecho todo mal. Ella, quién prácticamente lo había empujado a tomar ese avión, casi lo había obligado hacer una gira por New York… Es que no entendía, había momentos en los que Austin la desesperaba y la volvía loca... y ahora lo extrañaba demasiado y lo quería de regreso.

Es que a veces el rubio olvidaba que ella también tenía una carrera musical, quizá aún no era tan exitosa como la de él, pero para ella era importante de igual manera. A veces no podía evitar sentirse desplazada por las abrumadoras exigencias de Austin Moon, y ser su compositora y novia al mismo tiempo era agotador. Pero debía reconocer que le encantaba cuando podían disfrutar de un tiempo juntos, sin pensar en sus respectivas carreras, solo disfrutar de poder ser ellos mismos.

Lo extrañaba, a él y todas sus locuras… Suspiró profundamente. Intentó sonreír al notar la atenta mirada de su padre sobre ella.

– ¿Estás bien Angel? –Preguntó él con dulzura.

–Sí papá. Estoy Bien.

* * *

Después de tres horas de vuelo Austin miró su teléfono celular por enésima vez indeciso, luego miró a sus amigos, Trish y Dez que estaban discutiendo por quién llamaría al taxi. Volvió la vista a su celular y decidió guardarlo, no era el momento más oportuno. Sobre todo por que Trish había lanzado al pelirrojo por la cinta de recogida de equipaje y el pobre estaba a punto de desaparecer y perderse junto con los bolsos y maletas… La morena se reía con ganas mientras Austin corría por la cinta intentando rescatar a su amigo, que gritaba como un loco sin moverse, preso del pánico.

– ¡Esta cosa me va a comer! –Gritaba Dez, mientras la cinta se acercaba al final de su recorrido para volver a la sección de carga.

_**:D**_

Respiró profundamente, quizá ir al centro comercial no había sido la mejor idea del mundo. Pero no sabía qué hacer, y ya estaba cansado, debía terminar con esa situación cuanto antes. A paso decidido se dirigió a Sonic Boom, poco antes de entrar a la tienda divisó a la castaña tras el mostrador, con rostro ausente y con un libro en sus manos que evidentemente no estaba leyendo. El rubio llegó nervioso a la entrada de la tienda, pero Ally ni se enteró de su presencia, podrían estar asaltando la tienda y ella ni lo habría notado.

Austin la miró por unos instantes, "accidentalmente" olvidó su celular en la estantería junto a la entrada y luego de dio la vuelta retrocediendo. Regresaría más tarde, pensó sonriendo.

Ally se sentía confundida, había escuchado unos comentarios bastante desagradables sobre la actuación de Austin Moon en televisión. Y su amiga Trish la había llamado hace unas horas, para quejarse de que su rubio representado se estaba comportando como un idiota.

A lo lejos escuchó una música incesante, parecida a la melodía de _"Not a Love Song"_, casi igual al tono que tenía Austin en su teléfono celular, pensó. Buscando el origen de ese sonido, se sorprendió al encontrar el mismísimo celular de Austin sobre un estante lleno de violines junto a la entrada.

El rubio esperaba impaciente que la castaña contestara la llamada. Pero ella miraba el aparato sonando en sus manos insegura ¿Debía contestar?

– ¿Austin? –Escuchó el rubio al otro lado de la línea. Su corazón se aceleró.

–Hola Ally. –_Extrañaba el sonido de tu voz,_ pensó. – ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó nervioso.

La castaña al otro lado de la línea telefónica, estaba igualmente nerviosa y desconcertada por el tono de voz del rubio, tan asustado, un tono triste y nervioso. Decidió ella, _muy impropio en él._ Pensó preocupada.

–Estoy Bien. –Mintió. De pronto escuchar la voz de Austin la hizo sentir débil. – ¿Y tú? ¿Me podrías explicar cómo es que llegó tu teléfono a la tienda?

–No estoy bien, Ally. –Admitió el rubio, ignorando la pregunta de la chica. –Me siento mal y… Te extraño Ally. –Dijo de pronto, sin poder contenerse.

–Austin. –Susurró ella sintiéndose culpable de dejarlo solo. –Yo también te extraño, porque ante todo eres mi amigo. Pero….

–No Ally, no puedo ser tu amigo. No quiero ser tu amigo. Tú tampoco quieres ser mi amiga. Lo sé. –Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras. – ¿Es que acaso soy el único que se siente mal por todo esto? –Ella guardo silencio sorprendida por su actitud. –No lo creo. –Aseveró él.

**_De repente mi teléfono suena_**

**_Con tu tono_**

**_Yo dudo pero atiendo de todas maneras_**

**_Suenas tan solo_**

**_Y me sorprendo al oírte decir_**

**_Tú recuerdas cuando nos besamos_**

**_Tú lo sigues sintiendo en tus labios_**

**_El tiempo en el que bailaste conmigo_**

**_Cuando no sonaba la música_**

**_Tú recuerdas las simples cosas_**

**_Hablamos hasta que lloramos_**

**_Dijiste que ese es tu mayor arrepentimiento_**

**_La única cosa que deseabas olvidar_**

**_Es decir adiós_**

**_Decir adiós_**

**_Adiós._**

Minutos después de acabar la llamada, un atractivo chico rubio atravesó la puerta de entrada de Sonic Boom con un pequeño ramo de flores en las manos ¿No se suponía que él estaba en New York? Se preguntó Ally. Aun así, la castaña no pudo evitar lanzarse en sus brazos y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Austin la levanto y la hizo girar en el aire, después la deposito lentamente en el suelo al tiempo que asaltaba sus labios apasionadamente, quizá debería ir con más calma pensó el rubio intentado apartarse un poco, pero se sorprendió cuando la castaña lo tomó por el cuello y lo siguió besando ansiosa.

La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

–Ally te quiero preguntar algo. –Dijo Austin incómodo, ella lo miró expectante. – ¿Me podrías explicar por qué Terminamos?

–Por qué creí que así sería más fácil para ti. –Respondió ella y él la miró confundido. –Tú no querías ir a Nueva York. –Explicó Ally. –Yo no te podía acompañar, Trish estaba enfadada por tu actitud y me dijo que hiciera todo lo posible para convencerte.

– ¿Trish te pidió que terminaras conmigo?

–No, claro que no Austin. –Aseguró la chica, abrazándolo. –Yo lo decidí, porque tú no querías dejarme aquí. Pensé que si terminábamos tu podrías hacer tus giras con más libertad, sin pensar en regresar pronto porque tu novia se quedó en casa. Y tú sabes que estoy trabajando en mi propio disco, no me puedes exigir que te acompañe a todos lados, sabes que no puedo. –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

–Lo siento… -Murmuró él. –No sabía que te estaba presionando tanto.

–Debemos adaptarnos a esta situación Austin, quiero que tengas muchas giras y seas exitoso en todo el mundo. Pero para lograrlo a veces hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios. –Dijo Ally con dulzura.

–Está bien. Pero hay una cosa que te quiero pedir. –Dijo abrazándola con fuerza. –_Nunca vuelvas a decirme Adiós_. –Susurró en su oído.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**_Holas!_**

_Sip, lo sé. Tardé un montón en actualizar... Lo siento. Pero en la Universidad me explotan, me siento como una esclava a la que le dan con el látigo... Uff... Y por otro lado estaba sin internet (Fue Horrrible _:'(_ Horrible) Pero aquí está._

_Espero sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, enserio muchas gracias!_

_Quizá a futuro me anime a escribir una historia más larga... Pero por ahora me conformo con leer las historias de alguien más. _

**_Algún día nos volveremos a leer... Bye! 3_**

**_Militha93_**


End file.
